Warm Embrace
by Ravne13
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are lovers. But Orochimaru has a plan to rip them apart. When he succeeds, where will Sasuke turn but to his older brother, Itachi? Naru/Sasu , Ita/Sasu & m-preg Lemon! Warning: Yaoi scenes, and mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Uchiha Sasuke was deep in sleep, breathing evenly. He was sprawled across half of the bed on his stomach with the sheet loosely wrapped around his bare waist. His hair was mussed and his skin was flushed from exhaustion.

Beside him in the large bed was Uzumaki Naruto. He was propped up on one elbow and was watching the sleeping form beside him. He was smiling, remembering the previous night. They'd only gotten to sleep about two hours before and the sun was just coloring the sky outside the window.

Naruto glanced over at the clock on the bedside table. Upon seeing the time, he reached over and ran his hand along Sasuke's exposed back. He grumbled in his sleep but otherwise didn't wake.

"Sasuke, it's time to wake up." Naruto said softly. Sasuke groaned and shoved at his hand. "Go away." He snarled. Naruto smiled. It was like this every morning. Sasuke drained all his energy the night before when they coupled, then was a complete bitch to wake up the next morning.

"We have to be at work in an hour and a half." Naruto said. Sasuke cursed and swung his legs out of the bed and stood up. Naruto watched with surprise as Sasuke stumbled and nearly fell to the floor.

When Sasuke stood up, his legs felt like jelly and they nearly collapsed under him. He caught himself on the nightstand and held on until his strength returned. His muscles ached from the nights' strain and there was an odd soreness in a very telling area of his body.

'_We were a little too rough last night…'_ Sasuke thought. He jumped when suddenly a strong arm circled his waist. Naruto pulled him back and hugged him from behind.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto murmured against Sasuke's neck, sending warm shivers of pleasure down his spine. Sasuke shuddered as the pleasure centered around one spot and he felt himself grow hard.

Sasuke pushed back against the Toad Sage behind him and felt a growing hardness pressing against his back. All the training Naruto had done with Master Jhiriya as a teenager had helped his growing process and now he stood at six foot five whereas Sasuke was only six feet even. He sometimes felt jealous that Naruto was a better ninja than he was. But he never held it against him.

Naruto kissed Sasuke's neck. "I'm sorry I hurt you last night." He said, quietly, nipping at the sensitive skin along Sasuke's jaw line. "No," Sasuke whimpered. "I liked it." Naruto turned Sasuke around and pressed his mouth to his feverishly.

Sasuke felt his need growing in the intensity of Naruto's own. He was pushed back on the bed with Naruto on top of him. Sasuke felt the warm weight of his lover above him and felt another rush of pleasure run through him.

Naruto was kissing down Sasuke's body, nipping and sucking randomly. By the time he got to the waist and worked his way back up to his mouth Sasuke was a quivering bundle of nerves. He was groaning and whimpering, arching up in an attempt to get more skin contact.

Hands ran along his hips and Sasuke shivered. This whole time his eyes had been closed but now he opened him. He looked up at Naruto's blonde hair, marveling at how long it had become. Naruto had never cut his hair and now it was shoulder length and very spiky.

Sometimes Sasuke would see Naruto from behind and would mistake him for the Fourth Hokage. It hadn't been until he was around seventeen or eighteen that he was told that the Fourth Hokage was Naruto's father.

Naruto suddenly pushed Sasuke's legs apart, sitting between his knees. He reached down and took Sasuke's cock in his mouth. Sasuke's whole body tensed and he arched his back and thrust his hips in need.

"Aaah, Naru-ku-u-un!" he cried out. "I need- aah- please!" he bucked his hips up, nearly making Naruto gag. Naruto put a firm hand on Sasuke's pelvis, preventing him from repeating the movement.

Naruto felt his own urgent need rising. He was going to cum soon and he needed to be inside Sasuke before he came prematurely. He pulled back, releasing Sasuke's member from its warm, wet prison. Sasuke whimpered at the sudden disappearing of the good feeling.

Naruto reached his hand up and placed three fingers on Sasuke's mouth, requesting entrance. He complied immediately, allowing the digits to enter. He ran his tongue over the fingers, coating them with saliva.

Naruto took back his fingers and reached down and ran one over Sasuke's entrance before pushing it in deeply. Sasuke cried out. He was still loose from the previous night so he didn't need much preparation. Naruto quickly added a second, then a third finger; eager to get inside as quickly as possible.

Sasuke was trying hard to adjust. It was rare for Naruto to go as quickly as he was. It didn't necessarily hurt, but it was uncomfortable. But then his thrusting fingers found the bundle of nerves hidden inside and Sasuke screamed.

Suddenly, Naruto couldn't wait anymore. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed a pillow. He lifted Sasuke's hips and shoved the pillow beneath him. Sasuke was reaching for him, beyond words at that point. All he knew was the unbearable pleasure coursing through his body and all he wanted was for Naruto to take him. Take him hard and fast.

Naruto lifted Sasuke's legs apart and he obediently wrapped them around Naruto's waist. Naruto took hold of his cock and guided it into Sasuke's warm heat. He didn't wait for Sasuke to adjust; he just thrust in as hard as he could with a loud grunt. Sasuke howled in pleasure, arching his back, all his muscles were taught.

Naruto began thrusting into Sasuke. With every thrust, he would let out a grunt and Sasuke would cry out. He was clutching the sheets and bucking his hips, meeting Naruto at every thrust.

"Ugh, Sasu-chan!" Naruto yelled. His climax was coming quickly. He could feel it rushing through his loins and stomach. Suddenly Sasuke clenched every muscle and screamed. He was arched up, head thrust back into the pillows as he came all over his chest.

Naruto felt Sasuke's muscles clamp down on him so hard that he couldn't move. Suddenly he was clutching Sasuke's waist with an iron grip, cumming deep inside Sasuke.

He collapsed to the side, breathing hard, eyes closed. He didn't feel any movement from Sasuke and came to the conclusion that he was just as drained as he was. Naruto blindly reached out and pulled Sasuke close. He was warm and content.

Suddenly the phone was ringing. Naruto sat up straight looking around blearily for the phone. Sasuke groaned and turned over, pulling a pillow over his head. Naruto caught sight of the phone lying on the floor beside the bed and reached for it.

"Hello?" he said into the receiver after pushing the call button. There was frantic screaming from the other end and Naruto quickly took the phone away from his ear. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was a little after nine-thirty.

"Fuck, we're late for work."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto and do not make any money from these writings.

A special thanks to all those who read the previous chapter and either commented or favorited the story. Thanks so much! XD And I sincerely apologize for my lack of an immediate update. I'm also working on my book and have trouble finding time to write.

~Ravne13

Chapter Two

"Sasuke, hold still!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke looked over at the blonde running beside them and saw that he was making a hand sign. He reached out and grabbed Naruto's shirt just as he finished the sign. He felt a lurch in his stomach and their surroundings fell away. His vision blurred.

Suddenly he was on solid ground again. The sudden change made him stumble and fall sideways. He landed hard on his side, bruising his elbow. Naruto was standing straight and tall, looking down at him. He reached down and helped the fallen Uchiha to his feet.

"What was that?!?" he growled. Naruto smirked. "There are still a few tricks Master Jiraiya taught me that I still haven't shared with the world." He said. Sasuke gave him a glare before pulling away.

They were standing in front of the Hokage's building. The two Shinobi walked up the steps calmly and entered the large stone building. Immediately they were assaulted by a swarm of ninja's vying for their Hokage's attention.

Naruto gave Sasuke an apologetic glance before allowing himself to be swept away in the tide of people.

Sasuke felt sadness at his lovers' absence as he watched his retreating back. He sighed. "Love struck, are we?" asked a coy voice in his ear. Sasuke jumped and swung his arm out but it was deflected easily by one of his oldest friends.

Sakura stood there, almost even with him in height, grinning at him. She had long gotten over her feelings for him and was now happily dating the Sand Villages' Kazekage, Gaara.

The raven Uchiha looked down at the ground, his face blushing slightly. He nodded. "Yeah, I miss him a lot during the day." He said. Sakura took his arm and steered him down the hallway, leaning heavily on him.

"I know. I feel the same way when Gaara's not around." she said with an overly dramatic sigh. Sasuke suppressed a shudder. He still couldn't believe the bubble-gum haired girl's choice in a lover.

"We should get to the office," Sakura said. The Uchiha nodded, allowing himself to be pulled down the corridor toward the main headquarters of the Leaf Village Shinobi to receive his day's orders.

_* * *_

At the end of the day, Sasuke desperately wished that he had just stayed home. He had just been told that, unfortunately, he was being sent on an information gathering mission and on top of that it was to gather information about the man he feared most, Orochimaru.

The tired raven-haired Shinobi slumped into his and Naruto's shared apartment late that evening after finishing up his work in the village and getting his briefing on his mission for the following day.

As soon as he opened the door and stepped over the threshold, he was assaulted by a large blonde blur. Sasuke gasped as he was shoved against the closed door and Naruto's lips were against his in a crushing kiss.

A moan exploded from his lips and his hands found Naruto's face. He let his hands roam freely, enjoying the feel of Naruto against him.

All too soon, however, Naruto pulled away and let his head rest on Sasuke's shoulder, leaving the smaller Shinobi a panting mess beneath him.

"I wasn't the one who suggested you for the mission, you know." Naruto murmured against Sasuke's fevered skin. "It was an older council member. They thought you, as one of the best Shinobi besides me, would be best suited for the job. Only Master Kakashi and I defended you but the council outvoted us."

Naruto knew of Sasuke's immense fear of the fearsome snake, Orochimaru. He had haunted his dreams often enough and it was always Naruto who would wake Sasuke from his nightmares and calm him down with tender touches and feather light kisses.

When Sasuke was a child, little more than eight, Orochimaru had discovered him in the Uchiha clan. He knew that Sasuke would one day surpass his clan, even his older brother, Itachi, and he knew that Sasuke's body would be best suited has his own replacement body.

So Orochimaru had actually kidnapped the young Uchiha for a short time, intending to raise and train Sasuke himself. During the two months he was trapped with Orochimaru, Sasuke had been emotionally and sexually abused by the snake, resulting in a very cowed Sasuke.

It had been Itachi himself who managed to free his younger brother. He had searched nearly nonstop for the two months of Sasuke's imprisonment and when he had finally found him, he nearly died getting Sasuke away from Orochimaru.

It took years of coaxing, but Sasuke eventually moved on with the help of his family and friends; especially his older brother and Naruto. Sasuke had always harbored feelings for the two great Shinobi, but it wasn't until recent years that Naruto expressed an interest himself.

Naruto lifted Sasuke into his arms and carried him to their bedroom. He laid Sasuke down and straightened up, staring at the smaller Shinobi. Sasuke squirmed under his intense blue-eyed gaze.

"What?" he finally exclaimed, blushing deeply. Naruto merely chuckled and leaned over, bringing his mouth down to meet Sasuke's soft lips. Naruto found himself covering Sasuke with kisses, desperately moving his hands over the smaller man's lithe body, making sure to hit all of Sasuke's pleasurable spots.

"Promise me you'll stay safe," he whispered. Sasuke could only gasp in response.

*** * ***

Sasuke woke early the next morning, almost a first for him. It was only when he got out-of-village missions that he had to get up early and with the Hokage as a boyfriend he rarely, much to his annoyance, was sent on dangerous missions. Sakura who was just an analyst often was sent on more dangerous missions than the young Uchiha.

Sasuke pulled himself out of Naruto's embrace. He heard the blonde Shinobi mumble a protest but he didn't wake. He leaned over and gave his lover a light kiss before getting out of the bed. The Uchiha dressed himself quickly and proceeded to the kitchen for a quick breakfast of strawberries and coffee.

Sasuke had a weakness for strawberries, something Naruto used in their lovemaking often. On this particular morning, Sasuke allowed himself only five minutes to savor the tart sweetness of the fruit before heading out.

*** * ***

It had been nearly two weeks since Sasuke had left. He was hungry, dirty, tired and was desperately missing his Naru-kun. It was rare that Sasuke spent so long away from the village and he was feeling the effects of going two weeks without his nightly romps with the Hokage.

Sasuke had found some traces of the snakes' chakra, but he was still having trouble locating Orochimaru's lair. It was midmorning and the Uchiha was searching earnestly. He had found a new trail and was following it with careless abandon.

It was a small noise behind him that alerted him to another persons' presence. He whipped around and was suddenly frozen with raw fear.

Standing not five feet behind him was the man he feared most. Orochimaru was standing, legs spread arms crossed, grinning evilly down at Sasuke.

"Well, well. Look what we have here. It's my little _Sasuke-slave,_" he sneered. Sasuke visibly flinched as the old nickname brought back his suppressed memories.

His vision was suddenly flooded with images. Himself as a child, cowering in a dark room, bent over a table as the large man moved inside, pain as he was forced to train past his endurance, agony as he was forced to take the snake over and over again.

Sasuke was suddenly brought back to the present when Orochimaru moved closer. He shuddered and took a step back. The Uchiha felt his breathing accelerate, his heart pounding in his chest.

"S-stay away!" he cried, raising his hands. The snake just laughed. Sasuke found it impossible to think of anything but the proximity of the large man in front of him. He forgot his years of training, his promise to keep himself safe, and his mind focused on just the impending danger.

"You're so weak, Sasuke-slave. You can't even defend yourself against me," Orochimaru snarled. And with that, he launched at Sasuke. The Uchiha had no time to defend himself. He was flung back against a tree.

His head made a sickening crack at the impact. Lying on the ground, he found it nearly impossible to move through the haze that filled his brain. The snake was leaning over him, head cocked to the side, watching him intently.

"It's good you came when you did, Sasuke-slave. It saves me the trouble of having to find you." He brought his hand down.

Sasuke felt another jolt of excruciating pain in his head before everything went dark.

A/N: Ok… I know there was a surprising lack of smut in this chapter. I know I love to read it but I find it surprisingly hard to write. Anyway… next chapter will hopefully be out sooner! Sasuke wakes up in Orochimaru's clutches, Naruto worries about his little Sasu-chan, and Sasuke is forced to relieve more terrible memories. What can that weird Jutsu be that Orochimaru is performing on Sasuke? Find out soon! X)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: omg people. I'm such a bitch. I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to get chapter three put up. I've had school to deal with (finals and graduation are coming up) and I've been working steadily hard on my book and it's been hard to find time to work on my side stories. Please forgive me.

Reviews make me happy! Thanks! X)

Disclaimer: I own nothing Naruto and I make no money from these writings.

Warning: Extreme rape scenes & yaoi. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Chapter Three

Naruto woke from his nightmare with a jerk. His blue eyes flew open and surveyed his room in the light of the moon outside of the window. The Toad Sage sighed and fell back against his pillows, staring sadly up at the ceiling.

He turned his head and looked at the empty expanse of the bed beside him. Sasuke still wasn't back yet. Two weeks without his Sasu-chan. He shifted, putting one hand behind his head and the other on his bare stomach.

He could feel the different texture of the tattoos across his stomach. The spirals on his abdomen that had been there for as long as he'd been alive. He missed the feel of Sasuke's hands, running along the planes of his chest.

Naruto sighed again. Maybe today they'd hear back from him. It'd been two weeks and three days since his departure and they had been expecting to hear a report from him two days previous. Where was his Sasu-chan?

*** * ***

Sasuke woke to darkness. The first thing he consciously realized was that his head was pounding. He groaned and took stock of where he was. The room was pitch-black.

He tried to move but he couldn't. His heart plummeted and a cold sweat broke out over his body.

He was on a cold metal surface in an almost upright position. The back of the (bed? chair? He wasn't sure…) was slightly reclined. His arms were shackled above his head and to his growing horror, his legs were spread wide, tied in place. He was naked.

The Uchiha began to breathe heavily, to hyperventilate. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to push back the memories that threatened to flood his brain.

But it was a losing battle and a moment later, he was overwhelmed by images of his past.

Sasuke was young again. It had been three weeks since Orochimaru had captured him and he was, once again, flat on his back on a table, thin legs spread wide, with the snake leaning over him, pounding him relentlessly.

"Oooh, Sasuke-slave, you're so tight!" Orochimaru purred. Sasuke, as usual, didn't respond. He just grunted with every thrust.

"Sasuke-slave, you've been such a good boy the past few days. I suppose these helped convince you to behave?" the snake hissed in his ear, running his fingers over the welts left by the riding crop on Sasuke's inner thighs.

The boy hissed in pain at the contact. Orochimaru gave the boy an evil smile. He knew what he was about to do would devastate and hurt Sasuke far deeper than anything he'd done so far. He was going to pleasure the young Uchiha, make him feel good while his 'master' had his way with him.

"You've been so good; I think that it's time you've been rewarded," With that he angled his hips differently as he thrust in. He smiled when he felt the boy stiffen and heard him yelp.

Sasuke looked terrified as the snake hit his prostate with every thrust causing him to cry out.

"What's that?" the boy panted out. His cheeks were flushed and to Orochimaru's amusement, his small cock was growing larger and standing erect, pointing up at his stomach.

"That's your prostate, Sasuke-slave. It means that you're enjoying what I'm doing to you." Orochimaru informed the child. Sasuke shook his head.

"I do not! I hate it!" he was panting loudly, letting out small moans. Orochimaru refused to answer. He could feel his orgasm rising in his stomach and he wanted it to be a good one.

He began to pound even harder into the small body below him. The snake propped himself up, arms on either side of Sasuke's head.

"Touch yourself, Sasuke-slave," he growled down at the boy. Sasuke shook his head. "Do it or I'll subject you to six full hours of that riding crop!" he barked.

Sasuke groaned but did as he was told. Almost as soon as his hand closed around his cock his release came. He cried out as his muscles clenched and pleasure jolted through his frame.

He heard a groan from above him and a sudden, hot wetness deep inside. The snake pulled himself out and walked away without another word to Sasuke, leaving him alone, gasping on the table.

_I will not cry. I will not cry. I WILL NOT CRY!!! _He didn't.

Sasuke was pulled from his memories by a noise. He opened his dry eyes and saw that the room was flooded with light. He squinted against the harsh glare and stared around him.

He was in a hospital room. Or what looked like one anyway, the walls were made of rock so he suspected he was in a cave. As his eyes swept the room he felt panic flush through him.

Orochimaru was standing in the doorway with Kabuto close behind him. Kabuto's eyes were averted from Sasuke but Orochimaru was taking in his nakedness with an almost animal-like hunger in his eyes.

"Sasuke-slave." He purred. "You're even more luscious than I remember." Sasuke blushed and turned his face away angrily. _'This stupid snake!'_ Orochimaru approached the Uchiha and placed his hand on Sasuke's knee.

The Uchiha jerked in his bonds, trying to pull away but he couldn't move at all. Kabuto came up on his other side and pulled on a white coat and buttoned it over his clothes.

"What're you doing?" Sasuke asked in alarm. Orochimaru grinned. "My latest plan for a new body, Sasuke-slave. You'll enjoy it, I promise." Sasuke felt nausea roil in the pit of his stomach. He was going to throw up, he knew it.

Kabuto had his medical mask on and was snapping on his gloves. He picked up a jar and a paintbrush from the table next to Sasuke's bed. The sound ninja reached below the bed and lowered the back a little so Sasuke was in more reclined position.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke cried out. He sounded hysterical. "Oh, don't worry Sasuke-slave. You'll be alright." Orochimaru said, in a mockingly sweet voice, rubbing Sasuke's quivering thigh.

Kabuto dipped the brush into the black paint and then began painting symbols on Sasuke's stomach. They weren't anything Sasuke recognized; unfamiliar Kanji. As the paint ran over his flesh he could feel the markings burning him. They were being tattooed onto his skin, like Naruto's own tattoos.

Suddenly the snake grabbed Sasuke's limp cock and began to stroke it, rubbing the head and squeezing the underside, pulling out all the stops to make Sasuke hard.

Sasuke recoiled at the feel of the snake's calloused hands on his flesh. But nothing could keep his body from responding. He whimpered at the feel of growing pleasure in his nether regions.

"Ugh, stop!" he choked out. He could feel the hot prick of tears in his eyes. _'NO! I WILL NOT CRY!'_ He fought back the tears and tried to focus. But he couldn't. The pleasure was eating at him, begging him to let go.

Suddenly he felt a burning sensation at the head of his cock. He cried out and looked down and saw Orochimaru's head between his splayed thighs. His long tongue was probing Sasuke's slit, forcing the tiny hole to open.

Weirdly, the pain only pushed him further along in his ecstasy and in a moment he felt his muscles coiling in sudden pleasure.

"Augh!" he cried out as he released into the awaiting mouth. His stomach flared with pain as the Kanji begun to glow. Orochimaru stood and swallowed, leering down at the panting ninja.

"Augh!" he yelled. The markings were burning into his flesh and he could feel something happening inside him too. In his lower stomach he could feel things moving around, shifting and something else was pushing against his other organs. It was excruciating.

The pain was becoming too much. His vision was clouding over. The last thing he saw and heard was Orochimaru's laughter and the sneering snake standing over him, a look of triumph on his face.

A/N: Ok, I know that was a terrible cliff-hanger. I'll get chapter four up soon and once again I'm terribly sorry for taking too long. I'll try to get the next chapter up within a couple weeks.


	4. Author's Note

Okay. I'm a bitch, I know.

But for now… I'm putting my stories on Hiatus. What I'm going to do is finish the damned things, then I'll upload them chapter by chapter when they're finished.

That'll be in about a month or so. So check back in sometime in mid-October, Halloween by the latest. I'll have both my stories, Troubled Blessing and Warm Embrace finished by then (hopefully) and I have another fanfiction that I want to start that's Harry/Lucius.

Sorry for the long wait. I'm find that I write better without large time constraints so I'm giving myself more time to get the stuff done.

Thanks, and once again… sorry for the wait.

Sincerely, Ravne13


End file.
